Repercussions
by prophet-of-troy
Summary: The scene after Sirius tricked Severus into going to the Whomping Willow on the full moon, when the Marauders are in Dumbledore's office and get a glimpse at how furious he is with them.


"People have no grasp of what they do," the headmaster said in a dangerously low voice, his back turned to the four boys gathered with their heads down in shame. "Do any of you have even the slightest idea of what could have happened tonight?"

None of the boys dared look away from the floor, or even to each other, with a palpable tension between them. The one all the way to the right finally spoke when he realized the question was meant to be answered.

"Professor, it was just a joke. Honest. If Snape weren't so-"

" _Silence!_ " the man hissed, whirling around to face them.

Sirius froze. Gone was the man's twinkle and light, gone was his grandfatherly smile. In their place was a storm in the now gray eyes, and a tightness to his mouth that Sirius recognized from his father as restrained rage. He took an involuntary step back as he could feel Professor Dumbledore's magic reach around the room, flooding each and every nook and cranny as though it were a shadow with the changing sun. The air crackled and Sirius could believe that this was the man who defeated Grindelwald. He could believe that he was in the presence of the most powerful wizard since Merlin.

The other boys looked up at their headmaster with wide, frightened eyes. They could see the man try to reign his power back into himself, his fists clenched in anger. The air stilled as the swirling magic snapped back to its master with a nearly audible sound. He looked at them, the storm still in his eyes and the tightness still in his face.

"There is not a soul in this world that deserves this _joke_. Do not think me ignorant of your tortures against him, and do not think me a fool. You knew the dangers to him. Did you once think of the dangers your joke posed to your friend?"

Sirius frowned, confused as to his meaning.

"Had Mr. Potter not succeeded in getting him to safety, and Mr. Lupin in his lupine form had attacked Mr. Snape, he'd be held accountable. Whether it was his fault or not, Mr. Lupin would have been imprisoned at best, and at worst? Killed. Kissed. Burned at the stake as is the punishment for such things from his... curse. And there would be nothing I could do to stop it."

Sirius paled, eyes going wide as he thought about what Dumbledore was saying. Had he not heard his father talk of the punishment for 'wild' werewolves? He looked to Remus, who looked sick even more than he usually did after the full moon. He looked like he could barely stand- looking back at Sirius with an expression of utter betrayal.

"Moony- I had no idea-"

"Don't call me that," Remus said quietly, looking away.

"Even more," the headmaster continued. "Should Mr. Snape decide to make a report to the Ministry or perhaps the Daily Prophet, the punishment could be just as severe and not only would Mr. Lupin be swept up in, but the three of you as well."

Peter squeaked and James glared at Sirius the way he had been since he'd pulled Severus away from Moony's snarling snout. Sirius looked away from them, hating himself for letting his temper and his grudge against the greasy Slytherin potentially endanger his friends. His family.

"As it happens," Dumbledore said quietly, "I have already spoken to Mr. Snape and it is not something that will be an issue. He has given me his Oath that he will speak of this to no one. And I wish for the four of you to make the same Oath."

"But sir-"

The storm in the man's eyes flashed. "You will give your oath to me," he seethed quietly, "or I will _take_ it. Am I understood?"

Protests were cut off and the four boys drew their wands. Vowing on one's magic was serious, and not something to enter lightly even if you had no intention of going against it anyway. To vow on one's magic opened the possibility of losing it.

"You will not speak of this to anyone who does not already know of tonight's events," he told them, frighteningly calm as he paced the floor in front of the hearth. "With the exception of Mr. Lupin, you will not reveal his curse to anyone. You will cease your attempts on Mr. Snape's life if he is not trying to make attempts on yours. You will learn your place as a student of Hogwarts, and as a member of the Hogwarts family-" and here he stopped and faced them "or I will show it to you. Am I understood?"

Each of the boys nodded solemnly and repeated the vows, ending with a unanimous "So mote it be."

Dumbledore relaxed marginally at their Oaths and turned back to the fire, nodding to himself as he thought. "Very well," he said gravely. "I do not wish to ever hear of anything like this happening again. Am I understood in that as well?"

The boys nodded to his back.

"Verbal answer, if you please," he bit out.

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

 **A/N: This is written for my wonderful husband, who hates all things Harry Potter- except for Dumbledore. Who I absolutely espise. Anyway, he promised me that he wouldn't complain so much about my writing Harry Potter fanfiction, if I wrote him this scene, where you get to see scary, powerful Dumbly dore. So, my love, here it is. I'm glad that you liked it.**

 **Please review!**

 **Dasvidanya, Mia**


End file.
